Fiesta
by Ludmila-Chan
Summary: Sasori estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escucha que los demas estaban haciendo una fiestesita.SasoDei y KakuHidan, segundo cap Lemon. Pausado hasta despues de 26 de Diciembre por vacaciones, pesimo sumary y creo que pesimo Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Ludmila (Por algo el Ludmila-Chan xD)

Este es mi primer Fic SasoDei (Bue, uno lo tengo en un fotolog re viejo, pero es re trucho xD)

-------

Blablabla – Es cuando cuento que pasa, que hacen, etc.

**Blablabla – **Es cuando hay un dialogo.

_Blablabla – _Es cuando es un pensamiento

_**(Blablabla) – **_Es cuando están susurrando

"**TAL PERSONA" Pov – **Es cuando la historia es desde el punto de vista de algún personaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Es cuando es un cambio de escenario

Advertencia: Este Fic es YAOI, HombrexHombre, si no te gusta, no te molestes en leer y menos en dejar un Review para insultar

Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Konan, Pain y Kisame, que no salio porque se me olvido, no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Sasori's Pov**

_-¿Qué es esa música? ¿Acaso estarán haciendo una fiesta?- _Pensé mientras me despertaba….gracias a esa estúpida música.

-**¡Oigan! ¡Bajen el volumen que algunas personas quieren dormir!- **Les grité, porque, mientras ellos estaban en su "fiestesita", yo tenía que descansar porque estuve toda la noche arreglando una marioneta que, aparentemente, la rompió el estúpido de Deidara.

-**¡Ohhh, vamos Danna! ¡Un poco de diversión no mata a nadie!-**

-**¡Si claro!, tu y tu "arte" mientras se divertían mucho, acabaron rompiendo una de mis marionetas-**Dije- _Además, cuando él se divierte explotando cosas, miles de personas mueren-_

**-Pero ya estaba muerta, un**

**-Si voy a la fiesta ¿Me dejaras en paz? – **Pregunte, ya harto de la musiquita....aunque savia que si no ibaa la fiesta, Deidara estaría muy triste…

-_¿Pero que dices Sasori? ¿Qué importa si se pone triste o no? Eres su Danna, tiene que aprender a que el no es tu jefe- _Pensé mientras me golpeaba la cabeza, últimamente me eh preocupado por el rubio ese.

-**¿Y Sasori no Danna? ¿Vas a venir si o no? un**

**-Si, si, voy-**_¿Pero que me acabo de decir, Idiota?_

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin Sasori's Pov-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Deidara's Pov**

_-Espero no haber molestado mucho a Sasori no Danna, creo que no tendría que haberlo obligado a venir, un – _**Esta bien, te espero sentado en una silla, un –**Dijemientras volvía a la fiesta, pero esta vez para sentarme, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pero como no estaba seguro si era malo, decidí no preocuparme e irme directamente a sentarme

- **¿Y, rubia? Pinocho viene si o no? - **Justo tenía que aparecer este idiota que lo único que sabe hacer es joder, un

- **Se llama Sasori, y si , viene, le dije que lo estaría esperando en una silla - **Odio cuando el masoquista este le dice Pinocho a Danna, y encima sigue diciéndome rubia como si fuera una mujer

-** Hay que tierna la rubia, esperando a su pareja -**

**- El no es mi novio idiota! Pero hablando de novios, un ¿Por que no vas con tu Kakuzu? ¿O es que acaso sigue con su dinero? -**Sabía que a Hidan le gustaba Kakuzu, era tan obvio, el siempre se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía, y lo mejor de todo, es que el lo niega, entre más lo niegue más lo puedo molestar, un

- **Ya cállate tarado, el no me gusta, no como tú, que tu AMAS a Sasori y el siempre esta ocupado con sus marionetas y ni te presta atención** -

No se porque, pero cuando dijo eso sentí algo en el pecho, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir discutiendo con el porque, sorpresivamente, había aparecido Sasori no Danna....

-*-*-*-*-*-* **Fin Deidara's Pov-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sasori había aparecido detrás de una pared con los ojos abiertos hasta el máximo, había escuchado todo, era obvio, y gracias a ese comentario de Hidan, apareció un leve sonrojo...cosa que paso desapercibido para Deidara.

**- Hola Danna, no creí que te levantarías tan rápido, un - **Dijo el artista explosivo mientras aparecía, no un leve sonrojo, sino uno muy notable

**-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, hoy no tengo ganas de mirar una película porno-** Se ve que al decir eso, el leve sonrojo de Sasori, se volvió mucho más notable, se volvió tan rojo como su cabello. Y Deidara, que ya estaba lo suficientemente sonrojado antes, decidió decir algo antes de que EN VERDAD se convirtiera en una película porno

-**Etto, no le hagas caso, esta loco je-je. Volvamos a la fiesta-**Claro, como Sasori se había quedado en estado de shock por el comentario del masoquista, no pudo moverse. Solo siguió mirando a Deidara...con cierta lujuria, aunque, por "mala" suerte del rubio, no se dio cuenta y decidió ir a buscar a su Danna.

**- Vamos Danna-**Le dijo mientras le agarraba de la muñeca-**Para algo te levantaste ¿No?, vamos a la fiesta antes de que se coman toda la comida, un.**

Pero Sasori aun no podía moverse, siguió mirando a Deidara, se ve que el comentario de Hidan lo afecto bastante...demasiado mejor dicho.

- **Deidara...eso que dijo Hidan...es verdad?-**

Ahora era Deidara el petrificado, claro que el quería a Sasori, pero como su Danna, como un compañero, un amigo...o eso era lo que creía

**- Es verdad? Deidara? -**Sasori ya empezaba a perder la paciencia después de 5 segundos de tardanza departe del rubio

-**Pero...por que lo preguntas? Después de todo**, **tu no me amas, un- **El comentario de Deidara tenia mucha tristeza, aunque no se había dado cuenta al decirlo.

Sasori, sin pensar, creo que ya no se controlaba a si mismo, decidió pegar el cuerpo de Deidara al suyo agarrandolo por la cintura.

-**Y desde cuando sabes mis sentimientos por ti? Acaso te crees adivino??-**Mientras decía eso, se estaba acercando lentamente a la cara de su, tal vez, futuro amante. Quería que Deidara dijera algo antes de poder besarlo, quería su respuesta, afirmativa o negativa, quería saber la verdad lo antes posible, antes de poder besarlo, abrazarlo...poder demostrar cuanto lo quería

-**D-Danna...-**Deidara apenas podía hablar, estaba confundido, avergonzado, feliz y enamorado (Lud :Vieron que romántico me salio Dei?)

**-Responde Deidara, sabes que no me gusta esperar-**Sasori y Deidara ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, Sasori estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, ya faltaba poco

**-Sasori Danna...y-yo-**Pero fue interrumpido, no por un beso de Sasori, cuya persona estaba mucho más sonrojado que antes, si es posible, y se había apartado de la cara de Deidara para ver algunas personas que los estaban observando.

-**Se pueden besar de una vez? Tuvimos que detener la fiesta para poder ver si, finalmente, se confesaban-**

Estaban todos los Akatsukis reunidos viendo la escena. Konan con un bol de pochoclo( Lud: palomitas), como si fuera su novela favorita, Pain estaba parado de brazos cruzados y golpeando el piso con el pie, Kakuzu con la video-cámara , Itachi estaba ahí, con una media sonrisa, no le interesaba mucho el tema pero igual quería saber que iba a pasar, Hidan estaba al lado de Kakuzu, sonrojado claro, con su cámara para sacar fotos, Zetsu no estaba, prefería estar con sus miles de plantas y Tobi estaba casi tan emocionado que parecía que iba a gritar antes de que se besaran.

**-¿Y? ¿Para cuando? ¿Se piensan besar si o no?-**Hidan era el que menos paciencia tenia del grupo que estaba ahí reunido, los miraba con una cara de felicidad, emoción, impaciencia y enojo. (Lud: Como Dei…pero menos romancito xD)

**-Tobi quiere que se besen ya, Sasori, besa a Deidara-Sempai, Tobi quiere que se besen pleeeeease-**

Fueron 5 largos minutos los que pasaron mientras TODOS esperaban el beso, hasta Itachi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-**Bueno, como se ve que son tan pelotudos como para seguir esperando, será mejor que me meta-**Tras decir eso, Hidan fue caminando hacia Deidara y Sasori, y como vio que aun no se besaban, hizo lo que todos querían hacer....empujar a Deidara

Las cosas no resultaron como Hidan queria...fue mejor. Envés de un simple beso, Sasori y Deidara cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro.

Todos estaban sonrojados, no tanto como los que estaban en el suelo, pero igual se sonrojaron al ver tal escena.

**-Bueeno, creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos ¿No?-**Todos asintieron rápidamente-**Bien, Sasori y Deidara, vayan a su cuarto y traten de hacer el menor ruido posible, si nos despiertan a la noche, tendrán que hacer "sus cosas" afuera, vamos chicos-**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Deidara va buscar a Sasori, discute con Hidan, Sasori aparece e Hidan se va, Sasori junta a Deidara a su cuerpo y derrepente aparecen todos los demás e Hidan va y empuja a Deidara y hace que terminen en el suelo

**-Deidara? Sigo esperando tu respuesta-**

Deidara había olvidado por completo la pregunta, esa pregunta que ocasiono todo eso, esa pregunta que no se atrevía a responder por los nervios, esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta que aun no dejaba a Sasori besar a su querido rubio.

-**Sasori, que tal si primero vamos a la cama y te respondo ahí, un?-**Al rubio le estaba empezando a gustar jugar con la paciencia de su maestro, no por maldad, solo porque creía que así las cosas se ponían mas "divertidas"

-**Tsk, respóndeme aquí y después vayamos al cuarto-**El impaciente pelirrojo savia lo que queria Deidara, pero el quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

-**Mmmm, no, si vamos a la cama te respondo, un-**

-**No, dímelo aquí y ahora-**

Sasori al ver que Deidara seguía rehusándose a responderle, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le empezó a acariciar la espalda.

-**Hasta que no me respondas, no te besare-**Decía Sasori mientras reía por lo bajo-**Cuanto tiempo podrás esperar?**

**-Y hasta que tu no me beses no te responderé, un-**Deidara estaba disfrutando mucho el reto, su maestro era muy impaciente, y como savia que el no lo iba a besar tan fácilmente, decidió separarse de su Sasori, cuya persona estaba totalmente desconsolado, y se fue caminando lenta y seductoramente hacia el cuarto.

**-Cuando quieras la respuesta ven, un-**Le dijo Deidara con un guiño y sacando la lengua.

Sasori quedo tirado en el suelo, no quería besarlo sin respuesta, pero tampoco podía esperar toda la noche...al igual que Deidara que, aunque el le este ganando a su maestro, quería renunciar para poder besarlo de una vez por todas.

Después de…¿5 minutos?, Sasori decidió levantarse, ya vencido, no aguantaba más, sentía que si no lo besaba ahora moriría. Pero cuando entro al cuarto le paso algo extraordinario...Deidara estaba durmiendo en su cama....desnudo.

Sasori al ver tal escena, no pudo esperar más y fue a la cama corriendo hasta que escucho algo.

-_**(Mmm, ahh, S-Sasori, ahh, te amo, un)-**_Perdió, Deidara perdió inconsciente , perdió y ni siquiera savia lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-**Ohh Deidaraa-**Dijo Sasori con un tonito musical para despertarlo-**Perdiste, kukuku**

**-Eh? N-No puede ser**

**-¿A no? Dime, ¿sobre que estabas soñando?**

**-Pues, te respondía, pero-**Se interrumpió a si mismo, recién AHORA se daba cuenta de lo que paso-_No puede ser ¿Desde cuando hablo dormido?_

**-Bueno, creo que como ya perdiste, podemos empezar ¿Verdad?-**

Otra ves terminaron uno encima del otro, solo que esta vez, Sasori estaba besando a su rubio, al fin lo pudo besar.

El beso empezó siendo suave, ya que pensaron que tendría que ser "romántico", pero se volvió apasionado y Sasori saco su lengua para poder hacer el beso más salvaje.

Deidara, sin pensarlo 2 veces, abrió la de su cara boca y las lenguas se encontraron, explorando la boca de donde provenía la otra y al mismo tiempo danzando entre ellas como si fuera un concurso de baile en donde solo tenían una oportunidad para ganar.

Se hubieran quedado más tiempo besándose, pero no pudieron por la falta de respiración. Aunque a Sasori no le molestó mucho eso ya que, gracias a eso, empezó a besar el cuello de su preciado rubio, cuya persona lanzaba gemidos sin parar, cosa que excitaba mucho a su maestro.

Sasori después de estar lo suficientemente satisfecho del cuello de Deidara, lo empezó a besar devuelta. Deidara aprovecho para poder sacarle la capa a Sasori así poder acariciarlo sin ninguna prenda que se lo impidiera.

* * *

**Y?**

**Que les pareció?**

**No puse Lemon aun porque queria que votaran......**

**Sasori Seme o Deidara Seme?  
Quien es el mejor Uke entre ellos 2?**

**Quieren UN Uke?**

**O quieren que primero uno empiece siendo Uke y después el otro es el Uke?  
Solo díganme (Obviamente con Reviews)**

**Tendrán una semana para votar…**

**El próximo capitulo tendrá Lemon y a lo ultimo será dedicado al KakuHidan, igual que el tercero, pero obvio con algo de SasoDei**

**Serán 3 o 4 capítulos, y lo intentare hacer lo más rapido posible :P**

**Sayonara!!**

**Y recuerden, SasoDei, DeiSaso o SasoDeiSaso?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos otra vez ^^

Aquí estoy con mi segundo capitulo de este, creo yo, medio exitoso Fic

Digo, muchos Reviews para en semana me parece un éxito para ser mi primer Fic ¿No?

Bueno, conté los votos, y la historia será SasoDei ^^

Pero no se preocupen las DeiSaso Fan-Girls, ya tengo una idea para otra historia pero no solo DeiSaso, si no con más parejas, pero dejemos eso de lado ¿Dale?

**¡Naruto no es mío! Es de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que me pertenece es la fiesta xD**

**¡Advertencia! Hombre x Hombre, Yaoi, Lemon, ¡escritora novata! (xD)**

Blablabla – Es cuando cuento que pasa, que hacen, etc.

**Blablabla – **Es cuando hay un dialogo.

_Blablabla – _Es cuando es un pensamiento

"**TAL PERSONA" Pov – **Es cuando la historia es desde el punto de vista de algún personaje

**¿Los susurros?, me arrepentí y los saque ^^"**

* * *

Deidara, al terminar de quitarle la capa a su maestro, decidió hablar

-**Y dígame, Sasori Danna, ¿Sigue siendo virgen de…atrás?-**Preguntó pícaro

Sasori se sorprendió bastante ante tal pregunta ¿Cómo se atrevía su alumno a preguntarle algo así?

**-Si, y voy a seguir siéndolo, no como tu, kukuku-**

Después de decir eso, Sasori volvió a besar a su Uke mientras se preguntaba mentalmente como sería ser Uke.

Sasori rompió el beso para poder besar nuevamente el cuello de su alumno.

**-Ah, ah, Da-Danna…unn…-**Esos eran los gemidos de Deidara

Sasori fue bajando hasta el pecho del rubio, jugando con esos botones rosados de su pecho con sus labios y su lengua.

Deidara seguía gimiendo y entre más gemidos soltaba de su boca, más se excitaba Sasori.

El pelirrojo bajo para lamer la cintura de su alumno mientras empezaba a tocar su, ya erecto, miembro.

Empezó lamiendo la base.

**-Ah-Ahh, Sa-Sasori no Danna, de-deténgase…-**Gemía Deidara, aun que el no quería que se detuviera, si no todo lo contrario.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-**Preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa mientras besaba la punta del miembro.

-**N-No, bueno, Si…pe-pero—**No pudo decir nada más, ¿Por qué? Por que su maestro y su vendita lengua estaban succionando su miembro entero.

Así estuvieron varios minutos entre gemidos y lamidas.

-**¡¡Da-Danna!!-**Gritó el rubio mientras liberaba su semilla en la boca del pelirrojo.

**-Lo siento…u-un…-**

**-No hay problema-**Dijo Sasori mientras lamía sus labios para saborear más de ese líquido "exquisito".

Sasori se separo un poco de esa parte de Deidara para poder besarlo de nuevo.

-**¿Estás listo para lo que sigue?-**Le susurro al oído.

-**U-Un…-**Respondió el rubio, dando por entendido que si.

Sasori empezó a separar las piernas de Deidara para poder penetrarlo correctamente mientras lo besaba par intentar calmar los nervios.

La boca de Sasori fue reemplazada por tres dedos para que Deidara los lamiera.

Después de que los dedos hubieran estado totalmente mojados, Sasori introdujo uno en el orificio anal del rubio.

**-Ugh…-**Se quejó levemente Deidara.

**-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?**-Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo, después de todo, era la primera vez para el también.

**-N-No…esta bien, continúa…un-**

Entonces Sasori siguió metiendo y sacando el primer dedo y luego metió el segundo, usó el método de "tijeras" (Lud: Abrir y cerrar los dedos, para los que no lo sepan), un tercer dedo, circulo, circulo…ya estaba listo.

-**¿Preparado?-**Preguntó sonriendo.

**-S-Si-**Respondió con la respiración acelerada.

Sasori, poco a poco, fue introduciendo su miembro en el orificio de Deidara, hasta que estuvo por completo en el. Espero un poco para que se acostumbrara, cosa que era medio difícil ya que nunca se imagino que fuera TAN largo y ancho. (Lud: Lo se, lo se, soy una pervertida)

Cuando el cuerpo de Deidara se relajo un poco, Sasori empezó a embestirlo suave y lentamente.

**-¡Ah…! ¡Más rápido! ¡Un!-**Gritó de placer.

-**Ugh, estas estrecho, mierda, como se nota que eras virgen, je-**Rió Sasori mientras lo embestía más rápido y más fuerte.

**-¡Ahh!/ ¡Ahh, un!-**Gemían los dos ya que, tanto como Uke y como Seme, lo estaban disfrutando bastante.

El pelirrojo, para complacer más al rubio, mientras lo seguía embistiendo, agarro su miembro y empezó a masajearlo con rapidez.

**-¡Ah! ¡Danna, un!-**Deidara solo podía gemir.

Luego de haber estado como media hora así, al fin liberaron su semilla, Sasori en el interior de Deidara y Deidara en la mano de Sasori.

Sasori salió del interior de Deidara para recostarse al lado de el y hacer que se acomodara en su pecho (Lud: Clásico)

-**¿Danna?-**

**-Dime, Dei-**

**-¿Vamos a la fiesta? ¿Un?-**

**-Je, mejor descansemos, además, la "fiesta" que tuvimos tu y yo creo que ya fue suficiente, y mira que se repetirá todas las noches-**Le dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Deidara solo rió un poco, se acomodo más en el pecho de Sasori y se durmió al instante, igual que Sasori.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Para el próximo cap habrá Lemon KakuHidan, pero también escribiré algo de la fiesta ¬¬**

**TARDARÉ EN SUBIR, ME VOY DE VACACIONES LA PROXIMA SEMANA, Y ESTA ES MI ULTIMA SEMANA DE CLASES.**

**Bye, Sayonara, Shalom, Ciao, Arrivaderchi y chau**

**Feliz Navidad ^^, y gracias devuelta por sus Reviews.**


End file.
